Dental practitioners typically practice from a seated position in which they lean forwardly to access the patient, and in particular, the patient's oral cavity. In addition to providing adequate support, dental operatories and other dental work spaces are often confined, so seating for practitioners needs to have a small form factor and be highly mobile. Moreover, stools or other seating for practitioners needs to allow easy ingress and egress, particularly because a practitioner attending to multiple patients in several different operatories concurrently throughout an entire day may enter and exit a seated position 100 times or more. Further, practitioners range in sizes, practice styles and preferences, so any seating solution useful to a practice with multiple practitioners needs to allow for a range of adjustment that can be performed simply and quickly.